Throwing
Throwing is a unique gameplay feature of the Disgaea series. Simply put, the action allows humanoid characters (but not monster-types) to toss allies, enemies, and geo symbols over long distances. To do this you must first Lift a unit. Different characters have differing limitations on the number of squares and the height to which they can throw. These increased proportionately. The best thrower in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness was Gordon and the Thieves, who could both throw 6 spaces. The Heavy Knight class in later games can throw up to 6 panels. In Disgaea 3, ''a new feature called Throw and Receive allows the player to throw a character to a Monster and it will propel the character a certain amount of panels. The Class World and the Chara World allow the player to increase a characters throwing range up to 2 panels. The Cheerleader class and the Professor class have a skill called Amazing Throw which increases throwing range up to 3 panels. In ''Disgaea 4, when throwing a character on to a Giant Monster, the Monster propels it to double of its Throw and Receive range. In Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness, the player can now throw freely within a character's throwing range without being restricted to throw straight or diagonal throw. Bills in the Dark Assembly can be passed to increase Throwing Range by 2 and the effects will carry over throughout every reincarnation. Rules *If you throw any enemy at another, the result will be a leveled-up enemy, with the stronger enemy of the two being the new enemy. For example, if you toss a level 1 enemy at a level 2 enemy, the level 2 enemy will go up one level (The exceptions to this are bosses, which will always be the leveled up enemy). This can be useful in some cases. The exception to this is with Prinnies, which explode when thrown, dealing damage and possibly causing a chain reaction. *Throwing a Geo Symbol at an enemy or vice versa will cause that symbol to be destroyed, which can be useful in creating Geo Chains. This includes invincivility geo symbols. In Disgaea 3, throwing an enemy at a geo symbol will not destroy it. *The player can continue to lift characters up if they are holding up a character, creating a tower of sorts. Characters can then be thrown consecutively, allowing great distances to be covered. *When you have your throw extended, you can mash left and up, left and down, right and up or right and down, and then attempt throwing during that short moment inbetween the two inputs. This may allow you to perform a diagonal throw. *There's a glitch that allows you to throw through No Entry panels and tall terrain areas. If you extend and retract your throw while mashing X, it is possible to throw through it. (This only works if it is one square thick) *Any character (enemy, ally, or Geo Symbol) cannot be lifted when they are standing on a 'No Lifting' Geo Panel. However, if a tower is thrown onto the panel, characters can still continue to throw from that panel. *In Disgaea 3 and later games, throwing a Geo Block onto one with matching colors, it will cause a chain reaction that destroys Geo Blocks of the same color connected to each other. *The player cannot lift connected Geo Blocks of the same color. *In Disgaea 4, any character in the petanque.hades.org Evil Symbol will be able to throw a character onto an enemy, causing the character to knock the enemy a certain amount of panels away or automatically lift the enemy. Tower attacks *''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' took throwing a step further, allowing for toss and catch (allowing a throwing line to be created) and tower attacks. *''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice'' expanded on tower attacks, and has allowed for a character inside the tower to toss the rest of the tower to a higher area. Monster characters can now propel tossed characters or items a certain number of panels. *''Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days'' also has Disgaea 3's Monster character propelling feature. Category:Gameplay Category:Terms Category:Lifting